The Perfect Band of Idiots
by Wolfyfiction
Summary: My second attempt at making a collection of one-shots request by you, so please request.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hello guys! Well once again I'm starting my collection of one-shots request by you! I know that you guys might be getting tired of me writing and erasing my stories but these time I promise I'm stable and gonna finished this no matter what. I'm gonna be honest my inspiration sort of crumble when 'This is Brotherly Love' was erase, I was so pissed and frustrated cause I worked so hard just to have it get erase without a warning or reason why. So here I am again with new inspiration stronger than ever.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR.**

**Please keep reading :)**

**-xxx-**

"Hey Carlos dude!" James walked inside of the living room with a laptop in hand and slumped beside Carlos who was watching TV, "Freakycutiecarlos is starting her collection of one-shots again!"

"Hey that's- wait what? What is her username?" Carlos asked with confuse wide eyes.

"Freakycutiecarlos, I think she thinks you are a cutie."

Carlos scowled, "I'm not a cutie I'm hot!"

"Sure, whatever keeps you happy. Anyway, what's your request?" James asked turning to look at the screen of the laptop.

"That she wont hurt me mental or physically in every story she write."

"Dude she hurted me too and I'm not complaining"

"No she just made you suffer a little, I'm the one who gets shoot, screamed and send to the hospital almost dying _twice_."

"She always gives us a happy ending so it's worth it." Logan said with a grinned and slumped beside Carlos.

"So guys please request anything you want angst, drama, family, friendship , bromance, hurt-comfort anything-"

"Um Kendall what the _heck _are you doing?" Logan asked confuse and creep out.

"Telling this beautiful people that are reading to request, Oh and don't request romance she sucks at that."

-xxx-

**A/N: So here is the lame way of hopefully not getting report so yeah please request.**


	2. Kendall'sgirl anonymous

**Oneshot#1**

**Summary: James ruins Kendall bennie and blames Logan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nada.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! This was requested by Kendall'sgirl (it was anonymous). Thank you so much whoever you are, your idea was so amazing and could literally see it happening.**

**Warnings: Languages, Logan and Kendall are sort off out of caracter.**

**Oh by the way I'm making Kendall and James brothers in this collection of one-shots. Their ages are like this: Carlos is 15 will be turning 16 soon, Logan and Kendall are 16 and James 17. Things about their background stories will be explain later. So enjoy!**

"Stupid Carlos and his stupid pranks," James muttered staring at his blue self in the mirror. Blue self? Yes, blue self. James grumbled angrily under his breath and grabbed and cloth from the counter and put it under the faucet to wet it a little before starting to wipe the blue off.

You might be wondering what heck happened? Why is James blue? Well Carlos is a dumb ass and decide to fill the pool with blue dye and James realized it a little too late and before James could walked out of the pool all blue and crap and give Carlos a piece of his mind. The boy had ran off and hide somewhere. But that's not the point right now the point is that he is blue and he doesn't look good with blue dye covering half his body.

He scrubbed angrily his skin until the cloth got stained with blue. He scrubbed, scrubbed and scrubbed until his hand got tired. He sighed and set the cloth on the counter and stared at it and oh crap...oh crap no no no. He did not just clean himself with Kendall favorite grey bennie? Oh he is so screw that was grandma gift. He had been so angry at Carlos that he didn't even notice what he grabbed to clean the blue off.

In total panic mode he grabbed the bennie and run out of the room. He bounced nervously looking everywhere hoping for an idea and BAM! There he spotted him, his nerd friend Logan Mitchel and the most evil and perfect idea hit him like tons of bricks.

He chuckled to himself and walked toward his friend who was reading one of his favorite books.

"Heyaaa Logan!" He greeted with a huge smiled on his face, said boy look up and raised his eyebrows at the boy in front of him.

"Um...James?...Why are you blue?...and why are you smiling at me like that?"

The tall brunet just chuckled and set the blue stained bennie in front of Logan and walked off.

The brunet looked at it weirdly and picked it up.

Wrong move

Because right there and then Kendall walked inside of the apartment with the biggest smiles he had ever seen on his face. The blond skipped toward him but as soon as his eyes landed on the blue stained bennie his smile drop.

"What did you do to my bennie?" Kendall asked quietly not tearing his tear filled eyes front the cloth.

"I...I...I..." Logan stuttered cause honestly he had no freaking clue.

Then Kendall looked up with scowl on his face. He yanked the bennie out of his friend hands and pointed a finger at him.

"You, me, fight, in the lobby, 6pm, be there," Kendall said and walked out of the apartment angrily slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell just happen?" Logan asked to no one in particular.

"Oh dude...I have never seen my brother so mad in my life. I don't wanna be in your shoe," Logan jumped and turned his head toward the voice. James of course.

"You? YOU! You, son of a bitch!"

"Whoa dude calm down, that's my mother you're calling a bitch and she is also your guardian so a little respect please."

And James should really back off cause now respectful, educate, Logan is cussing and his face is completely red from anger.

"You-you jackass! You set me up!" Logan screamed standing up from his seat, and there's no point in lying so James just nodded his head and smile.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm telling Kendall!" Logan said already making his way to the door but was grabbed by the wrist.

"Oh no, you are not."

"…and why not?"

"Cause Kendall is going to tried to beat me up and I would have to defend myself and I don't want to hurt my little brother so then I would have to take the punch and my face is too pretty for that and you are scrawny and ugly so it doesn't matter at all." James said quickly looking at his friend with pleading eyes.

"Um..."

"Makes sense right?"

"You know...if you don't think about it, it does, it does make sense." Logan said rather confuse at James fast babble.

"Logan!" James whined, "Don't be a meanie, please help me."

"Fine..." Logan finally gave in with a sigh.

"Yes!" James cheered and made a victory dance.

"Wait, wait! Hold up! I don't know how to fight."

"I got that covered I will teach you. I took karate class when I was a kid."

"James you did not."

"Well...I saw a lot of movies so...yes I did."

-xxx-

"You know what I just realize?" James asked from his position on the couch. Logan who was sprawl on the floor, looked up at his friend who was sipping a smoothie with his feet propped up in the coffee table.

"What?" He asked rather breathless from the amount of exercise he had done.

"I don't know karate at all," James said and looked at Logan and was that a glare? Yep... it was a glare. "You know I don't actually know what we have been doing this past two hours. Was that fighting or aerobics?"

Logan stared blankly at the tall boy. Take deep breathes Logan take deep breathes. The smart brunet told himself. James is an idiot, has always been an idiot so it's not his fault at all.

"I'm gonna give you a changes James..." Logan started taking a deep breath, "...you go and fix that bennie or I'M GOING SHAVE YOUR HEAD OF WHILE YOU'RE SLEEPING!"

James quickly scrambled out of his sit and run out of the room.

-xxx-

Logan stared at the people that was gathering around him and gulped. Gosh, he was gonna get the beating of his life by his best friend Kendall and all because of a stupid bennie and people are just gonna stand there watching while he gets beat up. Katie and Carlos were even eating popcorn like this was some type of awesome movie.

Now, he fills like crying. Oh man, he is gonna get knock out even before he could say 'epp'.

Now Kendall is walking toward him and he looks huge and he feels so small.

"Logan!" James screamed behind the crown and Logan nearly cried from relief but it was too late. James came too late.

He was knocked out before he could even say 'epp'.

"Wha...you didn't have to do that! Here is your bennie! I ruined it and blamed Logan!" James said now standing in front of the crowd. Kendall stared at James. Then stared at Logan who was sprawled on the floor. Then stared at James again. The blond shrugged and soon James was lying on top of Logan knock out before he could even say 'epp'.

Kendall smiled in pick up his bennie from the floor and put it back on his head.


End file.
